My Hell
by The Yaoi Alchemist1
Summary: I fight back sometimes, but other times I just wonder if this is the price I'm supposed to pay because of the sin my brother and I committed years ago...


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters

**PLEASE READ THE WARNING BEFORE READING THE STORY!**

**Warning**: This story is not for sexual reasons it is to show how abuse can affect a young mind, keep in mind that anything you read here is not anything that is to be happy or erotic, but is to be viewed as sexual abuse against a child. If you know of anyone going through abuse or you yourself are going through abuse (tell them) it is absolutely not their/your fault. Whoever the abuser may be has something wrong with them and they/you did nothing to bring abuse upon themselves/yourself. And please, PLEASE, alert the authorities of any known abuse (whether the abuse be physical, psychological, sexual, ect.) You can help stop any abuse that goes on in this country. Tell someone of the abuse even if the abusee asks you not to, they will thank you later in life when they look back at how much love you put towards them in that time of need, and they will most likely think of you as their savor, even if you tell them that you just told someone of the abuse and had hardly anything to do with it. You will still always be in their gratitude. I absolutely can't stress this enough, PLEASE TELL SOMEONE!

***

"All ways waiting, all ways fearing for the next time that I see that horrible man. That horrible man that always seems to be helping us in the public eye, that seems to give us leads without us giving him any payment in return, but in the private, secluded spaces, where secrets are held and things are actually spoken comfortably with ease, I know that he wants payment and he'll do whatever he has to, to get his payment. He threatens me saying that if I don't do what he asks of me that my brother will be sent off to some research lab, where they would study him and experiment on him until his soul and youthful spirit would finally be broken and he would kill himself.

"I fight back sometimes, but other times I just wonder if this is the price I'm supposed to pay because of the sin my brother and I committed years ago. I endure what is thrown at me because I know, in the back of my mind, that my brother is suffering much more than I am, and that's what drives me forward, wanting to get his body back much more than getting my own back. For you see, my brother cannot feel pain, cannot feel the warmth from the sun on his face on a summer day, he cannot cry actual tears nor can he eat or sleep or anything that I can, since he is a mere suit of armor with a blood ruin on the inside holding his soul to the armor. I guess you could almost call him immortal, but he isn't. In a day or maybe in a hundred years his metal body and soul will reject each other and I won't have the only family I have left.

"When I first became a state alchemist at age twelve that horrible man offered me a deal that if I did anything he wanted me to that in return he would give me the information that I needed to reach my goal. At first he would ask me to do little things, like help him sign some of his paper work or run some errands for him. But things changed once I turned sixteen, I can still remember all the sights, sounds, everything that that man had me do claiming that it was an equivalent exchange. I knew he was right, but the things he did to me and the things he made me do seemed far more than equivalent exchange, but I promised my brother that I would get him his body back no matter what and I would do anything, even if that meant letting that man touch me in places that are most sacred. Some people would call it prostitution, but I see it as wanting my brother back to normal and see him smile again…

"Sure when I turned sixteen at first he would teach me how to give him a proper hand job, he never touched me that first time but it still disgusted me to see a man like him whimper and fall prey to such little desires. He didn't start touching me until I was almost seventeen, sure the climaxes were amazing, but that never seized my hate for the man. The worst of any of my other sexual encounters with him still haunts me to this day and I'm reminded of that day whenever he does such lude things to me…

"I had gone over to his house that clear, cloudless, moonlit night wondering what kind of information he had for me this time, he had sounded kind of off when I had spoken to him on the phone, he sounded as if he were drunk, but I didn't think anything of it, he was always drunk when we did our usual activities, it was probably from the guilt he felt. I always used to hear him cry before I walked out the door, but I never would've thought that he was even more intoxicated than usual…

"When I had stepped into his house nothing had looked out of the ordinary, the fireplace was lit giving the light-less room a dull glow. He had sloppily walked from his kitchen with a bottle of scotch in his hand; he stopped at the threshold of the kitchen and leaned on the wall as he lazily swept his eyes over my clothed body. He always stared at me like that, but that time...that time it was different. That time his stare made me feel uneasy, I felt like I should be running from him, but I felt so curious about the new way that he was looking at me that curiosity won over and… and I just stayed there watching him, waiting for his next move. I knew I should've listened to the part of me that said to run, because once I took that first step towards me, he sat the bottle of scotch down on a coffee table beside him, and he ran towards me and roughly pushed me up against the wall behind me. A gasp escaped my lips not only out of shock but also out of fear.

"He bit down on my neck with enough pressure to make it bleed as I cried out in pain. I didn't want this...I...I was scared. Everything in me told me to kick and scream as he roughly undid m-my belt and pulled down my pants. I wanted to scream but I was too scared for some reason. He pulled me away from the wall and threw me to the ground. I tried to get up as quickly as I could but he jumped on top of me with his pants undone and his...his...

"He flipped me on my stomach and without any warning plunged himself inside me. I screamed out more form pain than anything else. I felt like he was trying to rip me in two as he plunged into me over, and over a-and over again. I just kept on screaming and I didn't stop, something in the back of my mind told me I couldn't stop or else he would never stop his assault on my body. He-he just kept on going as if he never even h-heard my screams. I felt helpless. I fight monsters and criminals 'til they bleed without even thinking, and yet I couldn't pulverize one single man or tell him to stop, that I didn't want this.

"Finally he did stop and once he pulled out of me I pulled up my pants and ran like hell, I didn't know where I was running to, but I just kept on running, not caring if anyone looked at me funny. When I finally did stop running I found myself on a bridge in the park. I looked down at my reflection in the moonlit water, stars dotted around my head in the water, with tears streaming down my face, I didn't realize when I started crying but I didn't have enough energy to stop. I couldn't let my brother see me like that, he didn't know about the deal I had made with that man and he would surely notice something was wrong if I went back to our apartment like that. So I found a bench in the park to sleep on as I cried myself to sleep that night.

"If you were wondering if he ever gave me any information as payment for that night, well, he did the next morning when he called me into his office, although now that I think about it that happened the night after he found out that his best friend was killed. He had told me that he was sorry, that he wasn't in his right mind when he did that to me. Unfortunately though, every night after that I let him do it to me over and over again. Sometimes I enjoyed it, which later made me feel sick, disgusted even, but other times I hated it, I would moan to show him that I liked it, that I was having a good time, but it was just fake and held absolutely no emotion to it.

"Most of the time though, I would struggle and somehow those were the times when he was the most drunk. If I did struggle he would tie me to something, it didn't matter what it was, he would just tie me to it and skip the foreplay and just go to the main part. Usually he would tie me to his bed but other times he would tie me to his ceiling fan or a table, he would tie the restraints on my hands and feet so tight that my wrists and ankles would bleed, that's why I also wear gloves and long sleeves so my brother wouldn't see the marks that were left behind. People say that I put my brother's needs before my own and that I just put my own needs on the back burner, they tell me that it's not healthy to do that, but I'm too stubborn to care.

"One day, though, after what seemed like 5,000 years, when really it had only been 7 years since that monster started that, I couldn't handle it any more. He had called me over to his house saying that he had a boat-load of information for me. I was actually having a good day and I was actually kind of excited about going to his house. Although, somehow I had a bad feeling once I opened that wooden door and stepped in through the threshold.

"I found him sitting there on his couch just staring at the bright flames flaring in the fireplace, with a bottle of scotch held lazily in his hand. He just kept on staring as though he were in a deep trance, so deep that not even an earthquake could disturb it. It took him sometime before he realized that I was standing there staring at him. He looked at me lazily and patted the seat beside him, informing me to sit. I obeyed without hesitation, I hung my red coat and took off my shoes and walked over to sit by him. We just sat there in silence watching the flames crackle and burn.

"He suddenly looked at me as he sat the bottle of scotch down; I looked back at him just staring into his deep obsidian eyes, wondering why he didn't just take me immediately like always. I looked deeper into his eyes as if I were trying to find my answer, but I found no answer, all I found was sadness and remorse most likely for the sins he'd committed. It kind of surprised me to see such an emotion coming from him, he had finally let those barriers break and show true emotion, and it was so odd that he did that and yet it almost brought me to tears.

"Suddenly I felt gentle and warm lips grace mine, it shocked me at how gentle his lips could be, those lips that always shouted harsh and obscene words to me that would scream for hours on end at how disobedient I was. It all felt like a wonderful dream. I closed my eyes and kissed back, knowing in the back of my mind this wouldn't last very long, and that he would soon skip the gentle and nice foreplay and go straight for the penetration. But surprisingly the penetration didn't come right away all that came were more and more gentle kisses.

"It felt so nice to be treated like this, in such a gentle way. He slowly laid me on my back as he placed gentle light teasing kisses down my cheek and then my jaw then finally down my neck as he tried to find my pulse, my weak spot. I let out a gasp as he finally found it with a harsh little nip that drove me crazy. He kept nipping and nipping at that spot and gently swept his tongue over my abused neck, that still held bruises and hickeys from all our other encounters.

"My breathing became ragged as he started to suck gently on my collar bone as his hands started to discard of my black coat and his big, surprisingly; gentle hands ran over my body, as if trying to memorize each and every muscle I owned. Why was he cherishing me now? He had other times to, but why now? Why? I wanted so desperately to know why he was so gentle now instead of all those other times. Maybe he wanted to try something new, or maybe he was just too drunk to realize how good he was making me feel. Oh, who cares, everything he was doing to me made me feel so...there isn't even a word that was yet made or even worthy for how good he was making me feel.

"Every touch to my now exposed torso set my senses a light with pleasure. He passionately kissed down my chest and abdomen leaving a wet, sensuous, trail after each kiss. He looked back up at my already deeply flushed face, and the way he looked at me with so much love and so much compassion it almost didn't seem real. All of this didn't seem real anymore, but I didn't care I wanted to cherish every feeling he made me feel.

"He reached up with his warm hand and cupped my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into his comforting touch. He leaned up and kissed me so sweetly. His lips were so warm, it was unbelievable, the way his soft, beautifully pink lips, caressed mine, and it almost sent me over the edge. I wish that that could have been the way we always did that, soft and gentle, loving and passionate. I wondered if that was the way everyone else makes love or maybe I was the only one who felt that way during the most intimate of moments.

"He broke the kiss after we had a little tongue battle, with him winning in the end. He kissed down my neck with slow flicks of his tongue following after. He licked a light trail down my chest until he found my nipple. He quickly licked at it before blowing on it, which in turn made a breathless moan escape me. He kept doing it until it was hard for me to breathe. While he did that he took the other one in his hand and started to play with it. Unconsciously, I buried my hands in his beautiful raven-locks. I opened my eyes, not even realizing when I had closed them, and I watched him perform his ministrations. I screwed my eyes shut just focusing on all the feelings that were attacking my senses. God, everything I was feeling made me think that I was in heaven, all the pleasure I was feeling, him actually treating me kindly, those two factors, alone, made me believe I was in pure, blissful, heaven.

"Suddenly, he stopped, I figured this wouldn't last long but it was nice while it lasted. I opened my eyes to see what his next move was, but when I opened them all I saw were the blackest most beautiful obsidian eyes, I could ever imagine, staring down at me with such a look of passion and love radiating from them. I almost didn't hear what he said, because I was almost in a trance of just staring at his wonderful eyes. 'I just, realized how beautiful you look.' Was what he told me.

"I couldn't believer my ears, had I really just heard this? No one before had ever told me such a thing. When those few words were said, and especially said by him sounded so...so...alien to my ears. I thought he was speaking some other language. I didn't have long to dwell on his words because his loving lips captured mine in another passionate kiss that I wish would last forever. He gently nipped at my bottom lip, asking desperately for entrance, which I gladly obliged. His tongue gently swept on the roof of my mouth, eliciting a throaty moan to escape me. I wanted to feel his heated chest against mine, so I quickly tore off his shirt from his body, not caring if I ruined his shirt in the process. He broke the heated kiss before smirking down at me.

"I thought he was going to say some snide remark, but he never did, instead he just leaned down and gave me a chase kiss before he trailed his licks and nips all down my body. His nips stopped down near my belt as if he were unsure about what he was doing. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. All those other times he never seemed unsure about what he was doing, he would just tear off my pants and dive himself inside of me without caring if I was in pain or not.

"He didn't seem to notice my laughing, because all he did was strip me of my belt. He threw the belt aside before he leaned up again and kissed me deeply. I heard him unzip my pants, and this time, unlike any other time, I didn't struggle nor fight against what he was doing to me, I wanted to feel him inside me this time I wanted to know what it felt like to have sex in a gentler way. And now that I think about it I fell so...so...stupid to think that that man was showing me true love, actual compassion.

"He discarded my pants and left me in only my baby-blue boxers. He smirked down at me when he saw the wet spot in my boxers that formed from the precum dripping down my shaft. A blush crept up my features as he stared at me with such longing and compassionate want in his eyes.

"I'm a sucker for thinking that that was real, all the love and patience he was showing towards me. I should've known that it was all a lie and I know anyone would tell me that what was going on wasn't my fault and that I couldn't of done anything, but still...still I could've done something other than just lie there and have that man, MY SUPERIOR, take advantage of me.

"Suddenly he ground his hips into mine making a moan escape my lips without meaning to. Fear shot up my spine at the sudden movement. Maybe he had gone back on his decision, maybe he wanted it rougher. 'Stop, stop!' I whispered in fear, as I started to struggle.

"He whispered in my ear before kissing my forehead as if to try to comfort me in some way. 'Shhhh...It's OK, I'm not going to hurt you...I just love to hear you moan,' is what he whispered. I felt so secure from his words and I felt so secure under his warm, big, strong body. I felt protected and I felt like nothing bad would happen to me ever again if I just stayed underneath him.

"I felt his hand trail up my leg slowly, gently almost like he was tickling me. His hand reached my thigh and he started to rub in slow, sensual motions. I moaned from his rough hands scrapped my skin sending, surprisingly, jolts of pleasure up my spine. I tugged at the waist band of his boxers, feeling impatient all of a sudden. I tried to desperately pull down the pesky garment and please him.

"'Not yet, I want to hear you moan more,' he whispered lovingly in my ear as he pulled down my boxers. He trailed his tongue down my body, leaving a wet path in its wake. He rubbed my inner thighs with his big strong hands making me spread my legs as far as they could go, making me insanely hard. His hands would get closer and closer to my groin, but once he was just inches away from my aching problem he'd stop his motions. It was driving me crazy how much his hands were teasing me.

"I finally just placed my hand on my cock and started pumping, but it didn't last long cause he grabbed a hold of both my arms and held them over my head. I immediately started struggling, thinking that he was going to tie me up. 'I was getting there, just be patient and I'll make it worth your while,' he whispered in my ear. To my disbelief he let go of my arms, I couldn't believe it. Had that really just happened? Is he actually a different person? I wanted to know who this man was that was treating me so kindly. I wanted to understand why I was being treated so sweetly, so preciously.

"I felt his lips start kissing at my right knee and his kisses traveled up the inside of my thigh. As the kisses grew nearer to my aching need my breathing became even more ragged by the minute. His lips graced the head of my pulsing member sending an exhilarating jolt of pleasure to race up my spine. He held my sack in a firm grip, gaining a throaty moan to escape from me. He trailed kisses up and down my shaft, his light teasing kisses stopped at the head. I felt him hesitate as if he were wondering if this was right, if this sort of thing were appropriate. But that hesitation was gone in mere moments as he took me whole.

"The sensation was like no other. The feeling of that warm wet cavern surrounding me made me grab onto his gorgeous black hair, I gripped it somehow knowing that he would stop soon. I didn't let go and never did he. I could tell that he liked to suck more than he liked to lick or kiss up and down my shaft. God, I didn't want that to stop, I didn't want any of it to stop. I loved everything he was doing to me, every suck, every nip, every kiss sending me into an unexplainable thrilling high that you couldn't gain from any drug or any alcoholic beverage. I felt addicted, addicted to his touch, his smell of fire, and his addictive kiss, and taste. He pulled me out of his mouth, eliciting a distressed whimper from my lips. 'Shhhh, be patient,' he breathed in my ear.

"I could feel my release coming, why couldn't he just blow me already? 'No,' I whined.

"'I'll make it worth your while,' he whispered so sweetly, so gently in my ear. He kissed me deeply as if he were searching for something hidden in the crevices of my mouth. I felt something carefully touch my entrance. I tensed up as fear race through me. The remembrance of all the pain came flooding back into me. I was scared, terrified even. 'Relax. I'm not going to hurt you,' he coaxed so sweetly into my ear.

"I believed his words as I finally relaxed. He sensed it and quickly lubed up his finger with his own saliva. He touched my entrance once more and slowly entered me. I took in a shallow breath as a slight pain raced up my spine. He pulled his finger out and then thrust it back in with a slow gentleness that I never knew the man to be capable of. His finger scrapped a spot inside of me, I moaned out in pleasure; it was euphoric, pure and simple. Soon, the second and third digits joined the first, thrusting deep inside of me, creating beautiful sparks of pleasure to race through my body.

"I pulled him down to meet my lips, moaning into his mouth as he touched that spot again, my back arching off the couch, touching my front to his. Our tongues ravished the other's with hot, unadulterated passion that made the lock of our lips and sweeping of our tongues seem like it lasted forever. Until, that is, he pulled away for air to fill his empty lungs, a disappointed whimper escaped from somewhere deep in my throat, not only because I could no longer feel his lips on mine, but also because he had pulled his fingers from my body. But that whimper was soon over powered from the moan that bellowed forth from somewhere deep inside me. He had entered me.

"The feeling was euphoric; it was nothing like the other times that we had done this, this act of love, this act of sin. Unlike the other times, when he had suddenly, with no preparation, entered my body and pounded into me with reckless abandon, this time it was gentle, caring, as if he were actually concerned about my well-being. The thrusts started out agonizingly slow, so slow to the point where I wanted to flip our positions and ride him like nothing else. But I didn't, instead I enjoyed the gentle feeling, the feeling of actually being cared for by someone who had never really shown me what it was like to make love, but had only taught me how to fuck without any feeling behind the act.

"My breaths became more labored as his thrusts slowly, casually gained speed and force behind each deliberate movement. My eyes screwed shut as I buried my hands in his soft ebony locks, moaning out his name, lust being the under tone in my voice. I could feel him trying to restrain himself from pounding into my body like all those other times. I wanted him to go faster, I was ready for it, and the slow pace was driving me mad.

"'P-Please…faster,' I got out between gritted teeth, as I opened my eyes back up to look into pools of black that seemed to be searing into my soul. A smirk replaced the serious look on his face as his pace quickened considerably, bringing me closer to the release that I knew was approaching by the way that I could feel a warmth pool in my belly and go straight to my groin.

"His hand wrapped around my throbbing cock earning a deep throaty moan from somewhere deep inside my chest. He stroked me in time with his thrusts as he picked up the pace, going faster and faster, making my hips involuntarily start to buck up into his hand and push myself onto his throbbing organ. My hands tried to grab purchase of anything around me, but failing miserably at finding anything to take a hold of, so I settled on digging at his back with my fingers.

"Every feeling that surged through me was amazing, every earth-shattering thrust, every move of his hand was making me moan out until my voice became hoarse, or until it was completely gone because of this man, this genius that was thrusting into me, making me feel all this pleasure at once. I didn't want the surges of pleasure that were racing through me to stop, and for a moment, I actually believed that they would never stop. But I was a fool. A God-for-saken, damned fool. Nothing in life lasts (1). I should know that, especially because of all the shit I've been through, I should have known that nothing lasts forever.

"His breathing became shallower and shallower warning me that his release was close. He cupped my chin in his hand as he pulled me into a slow, sensual kiss, ravishing my mouth with his gentle tongue. He thrust hard into me one last time before moaning out my name and cumming inside of me. I soon followed after him with a guttural moan of bliss and ecstasy, spraying my seed on both of us. He kept on thrusting into me, riding out his orgasm.

"His body collapsed on top of me, exhaustion from what we had been doing not allowing him to pull out of me before his collapse. Once he regained his breath, he pulled out of me with a quiet pop, and fell into place beside me. I snuggled up to his side; rest my head on his masculine chest, feeling the warmth that radiated from him. I felt him kiss my head and breathe in deeply my scent of sex and sweat.

"I thought I heard him mumble something, but I dismissed it as my hearing something that wasn't real. Then I thought I heard it again. I raised my head, looked into his glorious dark eyes and asked, 'Did you say something?'

"He smiled a warming smile up at me, confusing me, making me wonder why he was looking at me so longingly, lovingly. He pulled me down to meat his lips for a gentle, caring kiss, before looking deep into my gold eyes and whispering so sweetly, so passionately, 'I love you.'

"I thought I felt my heart stop. What he just said..? Did I hear him right..? 'W-Wha..?' I whispered too stunned to say anything more.

"'I said that I love you,' he whispered once more. I felt tears come unbidden to my eyes. Worry was brought forth in his eyes, replacing the passion, the love that they once held. 'Why are you crying?'

"I couldn't believe his words, couldn't understand them. I knew his words were a lie, a way of getting me to stay with him forever; I know that now, that is. But then…then I didn't know what I thought his words were about, couldn't fathom what they meant. I stared into his eyes, not saying a word, still not being able to trust my own words at that time. I could feel his arms try to wrap around me in a comforting embrace, but I resisted him, pushed away from him, in an effort to put some space between us. The tears streamed down my face and fell onto his face. I got up from the couch and started to dress myself, wanting to get away from him as soon as humanly possible.

"'Where are you going?' I heard him say, as I pulled on my pants.

"'I'm leaving,' I answered back, finding my shoes and slipping them on.

"'Why? Why are you leaving?'

"I couldn't believe he would ask me that. 'Why do you think?' I turned to look at him, the tears still flowing, as I glared menacingly at him. 'You tell me you love me after all the shit you've done to me for the past seven years. I've let you touch me in places that should be touched by the love of my life, not by my commanding officer, who trades information for sex. You call me all sorts of names, you pick on me constantly, and you tell me that I'm worthless, that I have no value. And now you drop a fucking bomb on me and you tell me that you supposedly love me.' My voice grew louder and louder as my blood boiled with anger, hatred, as each word passed my lips and filled the open air. 'You made me believe that you hated me, that you only wanted me for sex and nothing more. You made me believe that I was nothing more to you but a quick fuck.' Resentment, rage, anger, hatred, wrath, fury, and malice surged, raced through my body, surged through my soul.

"He got up from the couch and moved towards me; compassion appeared in his eyes, in his body language. He reached a hand to me and tried to cup my chin but I wiggled away from his touch, wiggled out of his grasp. 'I never did any of those things to hurt you; it was just so no one else would know of what we did. That's why I always pick on you, so no one gets suspicious,' he said, again trying to cup my chin, succeeding that time.

"But something still didn't seem right in my mind. If that were true, then why did he treat me in such away when we were alone together? The tears flowed more heavily with a renewed vigor. I slapped his hand harshly away, stunning the man slightly by my action . 'No!' I shrieked. 'no! You're lying! You're lying..!' I fell to my knees beside the table sobbing, placing my face in my hands. Why was he doing this? Why was he making it so hard to believe in his words?

"'I'm not lying. Believe me-' he started but I cut him off, as he knelt down beside me and tried to pull me into an embrace.

"'No! get away from me!' I cried as I connected the back of my fist to his gut making him double over in severe pain. He coughed up blood, spilling it onto the floor beneath him. He tried once more to comfort me with his embrace, but I wouldn't allow him to, I was too quick for him. I saw the bottle of scotch that he'd been drinking from earlier, out of the corner of my eye, I grabbed it and hit him over the head with it, making the bottom half smash into little pieces. He fell forward, landing face down. He got up slowly, his face covered with small fragments of glass, and still tried to comfort me, after all that I had already done to him, and he still didn't want to lose me.

"I hit him again with the bottle, cutting up his face even more. I went to hit him again, the tears still flowing heavily from my eyes, but this time he was too quick for me, and grabbed my arm before I could bring it down on him once more. He looked deep into my eyes, as if he were pleading, pleading for me to not do this, he knew what my intentions were and he knew what state-of-mind I was in. and I knew as well. I knew that if I didn't end it that the abuse would never stop, that the 'games' would never cease. I had to end it, end everything, end the abuse, end the terror that I felt whenever I would go near him, end the suffering that he put me through. I needed to end it all.

"'I'm so sorry,' I whispered my voice raspy and harsh making my words hardly audible to human ears. I picked up a giant shard of glass that was next to me, and stabbed it through his chest.

"The room became eerily silent, the only noise in the room was my silent sobbing. His eyes grew wide in shock, as if he couldn't believe that I had actually done it, that I had actually ended all of my suffering, all of my pain. His hand that had been holding onto my arm, fell limp beside him as he looked down at the shard of glass that was protruding out from his chest. I couldn't let go of the fragment, something wasn't letting me release my death-grip that I had on the glass, as my hand started bleeding from the wound that the glass was causing me to have. Then he looked back up into my still teary orbs, pleading for an answer as to why I did it. But I had no answer, had no reason other than to stop everything that he had done to m, or would do to me if he lived. 'I'm so sorry…' I wept, as his body finally went limp and fell onto me, as if he were embracing me.

"I welcomed the embrace, as I pulled the glass from his body and placed it beside me. I closed my eyes and wept into his lifeless shoulder. It was all over, and there was such a feeling of relief that was brought with it, like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I somehow knew that everything in my life would be better now because of this, because of this act of justice, because of this act of murder…" Riza finished with a single devastating tear running down her cheek as she sat at the witness stand that was seated right next to the judge, who was tearing up as well from the reading of what someone had to go through, from the hell that they experienced.

The judge wasn't the only teary one in the court room, the whole jury was nothing but sniffles and sobs, as well as the two crowds of people behind both of the lawyers. There was only one dry eye in that room and that person was the one that had to go through such a hell as the one that was just read out loud to the jury. His name was Edward Elric. He had no more tears to shed, he had no more life left in him, he knew he was going to jail for the murder that he had committed. Ed didn't blame Roy for his going to jail he blamed himself mostly for not telling anyone about the abuse in the first place. He not only blamed himself, but he also hated himself, always and forever, even as the judge as the jury what the ruling was, even as they announced his verdict as guilty, and they pulled him away to be locked away in a cell for the rest of his life. To never be able to see his little brothers smile ever again, to never be able to fulfill his promise that he made those seven years ago, on that fateful day that started all of this. This truly was his hell…

(1) I was so tempted to put something along the lines of, "Nothing lasts in lasts, except for cockroaches and Twinkies."

Finally! I'm finally fuckin' finished with this! It took me About two fuckin' years to finish this! I thought it would never get done! *falls out of chair and dies from thinking too much* I want lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of REVIEWS for this one cause I worked my ass off on this thing! So please I'm BEGGING YOU! REVIEW! And if you don't I will send the elves your way to rape you! Again, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
